


Call me Taddy

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Taddy? —Ianto said incredulously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Taddy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Llámame Taddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288933) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—You managed to avoid the scanner during the last two days. Your kidneys were almost destroyed and your liver as well. At the end you suffered a bowel perforation and a massive bleeding. I don’t want to think how much pain you endured. I think I won’t even ask you when the first bruises appeared and how you could hide them from us.

Jack raised his eyes to look at Ianto while cradling the baby. The girl’s large eyes, much like her father’s, remained closed as she sucked her bottle firmly. 

—Ianto... I sense that doesn’t matter anymore... 

—It’s okay —Ianto said raising his hands in peace-sign—. I’ve said I’m not going to ask. You always get your way…

—She has had almost all the bottle —Jack said with one of his radiant smiles. 

Ianto stood behind him and looked at their daughter as he played with his Captain’s hair. She was the most beautiful baby in the universe. Small but perfect. The young man leaned over to kiss Jack on top of his forehead. 

—I love you, Jack —he said, hugging him from behind. 

—I know. I love you too. What are we going to do with her, Ianto? —Jack asked with a voice filled with emotion. 

—Loving her —the young man replied. 

—Oh, I can do that, it’s easy. I can do it, Gwyneth... Have you heard? Daddy loves you. And Taddy loves you. 

—¿Taddy? —Ianto said incredulously. 

Jack laughed and cradled his Gwyneth, his little miracle. He had his daughter and had Ianto. He had never been happier.


End file.
